Shadamy: Shadows Fender Chapter 1
by TheKillerKatana233
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog and Amy Rose love story, Amy cries, finds Shadow, Shadow somehow makes Amy see Sonic is not right for her. Shadow goes to steal the Master Emerald, but something happens that would change Shadow and Amy's lives. terrible first Summary.
1. Chapter 1

"SONIC" I yelled at my blue hero, I found him at his favorite hotdog stand as he was trying to lick the chili off of his gloves. He turned to me and smiled " Hey Ames! what's up?" He asked me , " I was looking all over for you,Sonic! " I said as I hugged him in a tight hug.

" w-why were you looking for m-me?" He talked struggling for breath, "Oh can't I look for you without a reason?"

I loosened my grip from him and continued " Besides, I haven't seen you for a long time! Can't we just hang out at twinkle park? cute couples go for free ya'know! "

" Oh,um , I'd like to but I got to go do something. Uh can't you go with cream to do shopping or something?" He asked me as if he was trying to lure me away from him.

"But sonic! Please?Pretty please?" I said giving him puppy eyes.

"Amy! Can you please just go? I'm sorry but please?"

I just starred at him a little bit hurt " But why?"

He just starred back at me with an apologetic look as he said something that would hurt me more "I'm meeting someone here for a date." He said looking down.

" oh..." Was all i could say " I'm sorry Ames bu- AMY!" He yelled as I started to run off crying home. I ran threw a park that leads to my house almost tripping over a couple of times , now almost out of the park I slowed down my pace , I turned my head to the sky it turned nightfall so fast, I looked down at the environment around me. It was a little foggy I stopped walking to look around me more.

But that was until I saw something, or rather someone sitting on a bench,to the right of me, I was about to leave until i saw the stranger closer, they seemed to intrigue me, so I walked towards them slowly and carefully.

"Sonic?" I asked myself, " no that's not Sonic, He's off on his 'date'" I harshly whispered the word 'date'. As I walked closer to the stranger I could see it was a hedgehog a male hedgehog , he looked like his fur/quills were pointed up, the color was black, with streaks the color of crimson red. " Is? Is that?..."

I questioned my thoughts, "...Shadow?"


	2. Chapter 2

Should I leave? I asked myself as I just starred at the black hedgehog.

I turned my head to the Exit of the park, then back to the male.

I know I would probably regret doing this.

I turned my body towards him and started walking again. I'm getting so close now, no turning back, just about four feet away from him now.

" Uh, hello S-Shadow" I said to the ebony male as he sat there quietly, not moving.

"Shadow? " I asked getting closer to him " Shadow? You ok?" He was still quiet,

I extended my pointer finger and poked him on the shoulder "Shadow?Shaadooow? "

He growled and shoved my hand away " What do you want?" He said harshly.

"Hey no need to be mean! I was just seeing if you were alive." I yelled at him,

"Well now that you see that I'm alive will you go away?" He said in his monotone voice, " Grr... You know what? No, I'm not going any where!" I yelled as I crossed my arms.

"Well fine, you can just stand there all night then for all I care." He said as he got up and tried walking away, but I quickly ran infront of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Get out of the way you troublesome girl." " no, I'm going any where, neither are you! Sit back down!" I ordered him.

"No one orders The ultimate life for-" " I don't care just sit down!" I yelled again.

He only grumbled and sat down, for a minute I was silent "Wow you actually listened," I said surprised , he growled again as if saying to shut up "Well I thought you were going to yell at me."We were quiet for a moment until he asked a simple question.

"What do you want Rose?" He asked.

"Oh, um , I, I don't know." That was a good question why did I bother him, I should be at home asleep.

"... " he stayed quiet, "... Was it that Faker?" " H-huh?" I asked, he just pointed at his eyes. " huh? " I touched my eyes to feel the left over tears from a while ago "oh,uhm , no this is nothing" I lied and quickly wiped them away, now looking down.

" I don't think it's nothing" he said still looking at me "What did he do to you?"

Sill looking at the ground I didn't say anything. "Rose, answer me."

He said like he really wanted to know. Now tearing up again, I decided to tell him.

" He's on a date." I answered him.

" Hmph is that all? He's on a date? You're all worked up over that?"

Still looking down and now silently crying I look at shadow, " yes! I'm worked over that! I love him and he's off on a date with another girl!" I yell at the ebony male.

" Oh come on! Don't cry over that fool, if he knows you love him, and goes on dates that clearly means he doesn't carry those same feelings for you." He stated

I just stare at him in disbelief, is that true? Is Shadow saying the truth?

Do I just have to face facts, all I do is sit down next to him on the bench.

" Y-You're right, I don't believe it, you're right" I just stare off into space, " After 8 long years, of him, y-you're right. I don't need to cry over Sonic!"

We just sat there not saying anything, for a moment I look at Shadow, and he's smirking at me, I just smile at him, " thanks Shadow!" He just nods now back to his normal face. We just continue sitting there in silence.

A few minutes later Shadow feels something tap his shoulder, as he looked down he saw that Amy had fallen to sleep. He gets up and groans , but he looks around him,then looks back to Amy and picks her up bridal style.

And from a distance you can see a bright green light flash and disappear in a second.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, in a dark room with only so little light seeping through the maroon colored curtains that belong to the little pink hedgehog girl, curled up In her hot pink blankets starting to stir awake, " Huhnn" says the girl as she sits up rubbing her eyes, " ugh , where? Where am I?" She said as she looks around the dark room," Oh, I'm home?"

She looks around "How did I?oh, Shadow must have brought me home?" She smiled at the thought.

She yawned and stretched "I have to make sure to thank Shadow later." saying that she got out of bed and into her bathroom, next thing you hear is the shower turning on.

Now onto Shadow

"Shadow, come here now!" Yelled through the monitor.

" Ugh, what the Hell does that fat man want now?"He growled as he hopped off of the baloney he was sitting on to think.

He walked into the room the said 'Fatman' was in along with a white bat, "what do you want ?" He asked the round man with glasses.

" Shadow, good to see you too, I have a very important mission for you to do." The egg shaped man said.

" What is it?" Shadow asked him, "I need you to steal the master emerald from angel island." " why doesn't rouge go?" I asked the large man with glasses.

"She always goes, and that echidna knows she comes on a daily basis, he will never suspect you to come." He finally finished.

Shadow looked at the bat named rouge , she gave him a embarrassed smile, now Shadow knows she goes to angel island on a daily basis."Well, heh"

Shadow sighed "Fine I'll go." " very good Shadow, be off then."

Shadow gets his green emerald."ugh...CHAOS...CONTROL!" Then a bright light fills the room then fades just as fast as it appeared, and Shadows gone. There was a short pause.

" he really needs to stop yelling." Said the Doctor.

Angel island

On an flying island with trees covering most of its ground and with a magnificent view

Of the water and ground underneath it, and on the island was a shrine with a giant green emerald with a red echidna sitting on the edge of the stair case that leads up to the giant gem.

Somewhere in the forest you could see the color of a green light flashing .

"Ok let's get this done and over with."said the familiar voice of Shadow the hedgehog

"Hmm" I growled to my self as I started walking towards the shrine of the master emerald, "why must I do the Doctors dirty work, heh it's no wonder he's a fatass" I smirked at the thought.

I continued to walk until I feel a buzzing feeling coming from my wrist.

I pick up my arm to see my wrist communicator, and seeing its the Dr, "ugh" I say in anger.

I open it up " what?" I ask him.

" Shadow I advise you not to use any attacks that evolve usage of the chaos emeralds, the master emerald seems to be putting off strange energy that could lead to something hazardous," he warned , "then how am I supposed to bring it back to the base?" I asked getting annoyed at being able to use the emeralds.

"Do not worry I'll bring you an air craft to pick you and the emerald up, does that sound like a good plan?" No, " yes sounds good enough."

"Good get going then I just sent the craft you're way, it should be there as soon as your done." I nodded and shut the communicator.

"Hmph, just get it over with..." I continued back to my walking.

A few minutes later I could see the shrine, and I could see that annoying red echidna sleeping when he was supposed to be the guardian of the master emerald.

I just walk up to the end of the steps, and start climbing up to them.

I could see the echidna folding his arms under his head to provide comfort.

I swung my leg to kick him on the ribs, but something unexpected happend. Just as I was about to make contact, a hand quickly grabed my foot and almost threw me down the stairs.

I look down to see a pair of violet eyes staring at me, "what are you doing here shadow?" He asked looking at me, "Hmph, I came for the master emerald." I said crossing my arms, " you? I thought rouge comes by and try's to take it?" He asks confused , "you want rouge here to steal it?" "No!" He yelled as his face turned red.

" just hand over the emerald, echidna , or else " I warned him.

He put his fist up,"Or else what?" He taunted, I threw a quick punch at his abdomin, but he dodged and kicked my face,and I tumbled backwards holding my face, i looked up to see him about to punch me , I dodged and jumped forward and grabbed his back and quickly kneed his gut, as he gasped for air I just dropped him on the ground and walked past him to the master emerald , I picked it up and turned around to the

Echidna who was still gasping for air on the ground.

"Hmph, pathetic" I said a i jumped down and started to skate away from him.

I stopped to sound that echoed threw the forest, I looked up to see a flying aircraft above me. It lowered something down to my level, it was a metal box that suddenly started to Change into some strange platform with a hole in the middle of it.

I walked onto it and placed the emerald onto the hole and fit perfectly, there seemed to not have to much room on the platform so I just jumped and sat on the emerald.

"Pick me up" I commanded the aircraft with my communicator.

As it started to buzz and pull me and the giant gem I hear something, "What the Hell?" I said as I looked at the direction of the sound, and just then the Red echidna jumped out of the top of the trees and onto the platform "Give the master emerald back!" He yelled at me, now starting to shake the platform around, " let go you dumbass!" I yelled back at him, "not until you give the master emerald back!"

"Let go!" I yelled as I grabbed the emerald out of instinct, "Chaos..-" he said as the green emerald started glowing, then he remembered what the doctor told him not to do,

_" Shadow I advise you not to use any attacks that evolve usage of the chaos emeralds, the master emerald seems to be putting off strange energy that could lead to something hazardous," _"Spea-!" But as he tried to stop something happened.

*BOOOM*


	4. Chapter 4

Amy

"Ahh, that shower was needed," says the female pink hedgehog just getting out of the shower with a towel wraped around her body heading to her bedroom.

"Hmm, what should I wear today?" Said the girl as she searched for clothes to wear.

"Ugh, I don't think I want to wear my dress ever again. Hmm, Oh! How about this?"

She said as she pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts and a white v neck shirt with three dark blue stripes. "Hey when did I get these? Why didn't I ever wear this before?" She questioned herself while getting up off the floor ,and closing her drawer.

After she changed, and giving herself a ponytail she made herself breakfast, just toast and orange juice.

Now walking to the living room and munching on her toast, plopped onto to her couch ,reached for the remote and switched the tv on.

Her eyes widened as she saw what was on the News, " It has just been reported that an explosion has been seen on angel island, nobody knows what had happend on the island but we are suspecting it to be the work of ,"

the news anchor woman said as they put a picture of Eggman on the screen, " We come live on the scene from Jared, Jared what's going on right now?" She asked the man who was In a helicopter over viewing the floating island.

"I have no reports of what is going on here Laura, so far all we could see is a cloud of smoke blocking the direct spot of the explosion, we are being careful not to get to close to it- wait I see something, it- it looks like a.." They zoomed in the spot they were looking at, " It looks like a giant crater, and in the middle is a giant glowing emerald, and-" Ring! Ring!

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing, I turned to the phone and answered it,

" Hello?" "Amy! Hurry to the work shop, and bring you're first aid kit as quick as you can!" Yelled tails over the phone, "Tails? Uh, Ok ok, I'm on my way over!" I said as I hung up, I ran up my stairs to my bathroom and took out my first aid kit from behind the mirror.

I put my boots on and ran as fast as I could to the workshop.

Tails workshop

I finally made it to the workshop, I started to knock on the door "Tails! Tails its me Amy! Open up!"

" over here!" I turn my head to see Cream waving to me, next to her was Tails turning on the X tornado, "C'mon were about to leave!" Said the little rabbit.

I ran up to them and jumped in to the seat behind tails. "Tails do you have any idea of what's going on?" I asked the fox, "no all i know is there was an explosion on the island, I think the master emerald caused it to happen" he paused " and where the master emerald is, knuckles has got to be there." He finished.

"Miss. Amy I don't have anywhere to sit." The little rabbit said.

"Oh, here sit on my lap cream." I moved the first aid kit under the seat, and cream carefuly sat on my lap.

"C'mon Tails lets go!" I said to him, "Ok hold on tight!" He sad as we started moving faster and faster until me flew up to the sky.

In a few minutes we all heard a voice," Hey tails! Can ya give me a lift buddy?" I turned my head to the window, and anger flew throughout my mind when I saw Him.

Sonic,was running underneath us , with that stupid goofy smile,

" Sure thing Sonic!" Said the little fox as he lowered the plan close to the ground, and close enough for Sonic to hop onto the wing of the plane.

" Hey Cream, Uh, hey Ames!" "Hi !" Said the brown rabbit. I didn't say any thing I just glared at the blue hedgehog, "uh, Ames? You ok?" He asked confused at my actions, I just growled and turned my head away from him.

"Guys were almost there!" Yelled Tails.

Angel island

We finally made it to the island, after tails landed the plane we headed to the crater to look for knuckles.

As we neared the huge crater we could see the master emerald, and next to the emerald I see something red popping out of the ground, I gasped " Guys! I see him! Come over here!" I yelled as I started to slide down the side of the crater, "knuckles!"

I yell to him, Avery one else follows me down and run towards the unconscious echidna.

I pick his head off of the ground, "Hey Knuckles are you okay?" I ask him, a few moments of silence until he starts to grumble out of unconsciousness, " He's awake!" I yell to the group behind me. "Gah!" He yells out in pain, "Don't move! I'll patch you all up ok?" I say as he nods.

As soon as I was done we help him into the X tornado, "we'll go as soon as I'm done testing the master emerald,ok?" " alright, Tails." said sonic.

Ugh, I thought as I heard sonics voice, " I'll just go check around, tell me when it's time to go." I said as I walked away, a few minutes as soon as I was out of there sight and into the part of the forest that was not destroyed.

" Ugh! Why did Sonic come?!" I yelled at no one, 'Aww, why isnt Shadow here instead? He's much Bette-' she stopped as soon as she relised what she was thinking, " Why did I just think that? Shadows better than Sonic? Heh, well..." She smiled and looked down at her boots "...he might actually listen to my problems" she said as she blushed.

Just then she saw something in the corner of her eye, shine, "what's that?" She questioned as she walked upto it," a chaos emerald?" She looked around and something quickly caught her eye, something black and red, " Sh-Shadow!" she gasped...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I just want to say, that I already have most of the chapters made, and I would post them up every day after I edit them in the prossess, so I really appreciate the read and reviews!

also Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, and all of the characters Belong to SEGA, and not me.

Now on with the STORY!

* * *

Shadow!" Yelled as I ran towards the black hedgehog.

"Shadow! Shadow, are you ok!?" I said as I dropped on my knees

next to him, I put my hands on his cheeks and turned his head to me.

"Shadow? Shadow please wake up!" I pleaded as I panicked, I searched his body

and saw that he was all bruised and badly cut.

What do I do? I thought, do I get Sonic? I growled as I thought of the blue male, knowing he probably would not want to help Shadow. I looked down at him and thought of checking if he has a pulse, so I put my ear up to his chest.

...B-Bmp... B-Bmp... B-Bmp...

My eyes widened as I heard the soft heart beat of Shadow, his heart beat soft and weak, I got up and looked at down at him.

I looked around and bit my lip, I looked back at the black male.

I made up my mind.

"Don't worry shadow." I said as I grabed under his armpits and started to drag him back towards the way I came from.

Back at the X Tornado

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he, tails,knuckles and cream got into the plane "where is she?" The little rabbit asked turning to tails,he shrugged " Should you look for her,Sonic?" The double tailed fox asked.

Sonic sighed" I think I should, but I think she's got a problem with me." He finished as he jumped off the plane, "what do you mean?" Tails asked the blue hero.

"Well I think it has something to do with lastnight." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What happened lastnight, ?" The rabbit asked cutely. " well... She came to me wanting to go out to twinkle park, uh I told her I was busy... And then she ran off upset ." He said to them as they nodded.

"Uh, we'll I better be off looking for her then." He said as he was about to run off.

"Hey! Guys I'm back, hehe!" Amy yelled as she ran back towards them.

" ! where were you?" "Oh I just got lost, I heard Sonics voice calling my name, and I found my way back here." she took in a breath and putting her hands behind her hiding the blood stained gloves, as she finished.

Sonic noticing raising a brow, but said nothing.

"Ok then, you ready to go Ames?" Sonic asked jumping on the wing of the plane again, " Uh, no I think I'll stay here, Ya'know to keep guard on the master make sure no one try's to take it." She said to the group of friends."And besides I can't sit if knuckles took my seat, I mean I won't be able to sit Anywere." She made a quick remark as she saw that they probably didn't believe her.

"I won't be able to sit anywhere ether." Said the rabbit as she looked at knuckles sadly."you could stay with Amy to keep her company,Cream." Sonic told her.

I now panicked. Oh Crap! If she stays she'll probably mess up my plan.

"Uh are you sure you want to stay cream? What about your mom?"

"Oh don't worry she's out shopping with the help of Cheese! She dropped me off at tails house to make sure I don't get into any trouble." She said as she smiled sweetly at me.

I sighed out of fustration " ok c'mon cream jump down." I said trying not to sound upset.

A couple of minutes later they left leaving me and cream on the island.

"Bye tails, and !" She yelled to the leaving boys.

looking behind me, then back to Cream I start to talk "Uh, Cream?.." I know I shouldn't tell her this, but ...I sighed " can you keep a secret?"

"Oh! A secret? I think,why?" She asked me curiously,

"Uh...um, follow me p-please." I said nervously waving my hand to follow.

As we walked closer to the trees I could feel that Cream is feeling nervous, "it's ok Cream." I said as i smiled to her,she gulped and nodded back to me.

As we got closer I finally saw shadows head.

"Ok, cream we're almost there,but please promise you won't freak out." I turned around to her as I saw she had a even more confused face than before.

"O-okay " she agreed and nodded.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled "Okay..." I moved so she could see the black male known as Shadow.

Her eyes widened in shock, and you could tell she was terrified.

She opened her mouth,and the next thing she did should have not surprised me.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed...


	6. Chapter 6

Wooooooooooooo!

Angel island

Amy Pov

"Cream!" I yelled towards the rabbit, who was screaming over an unconscious sleeping body of Shadow the hedgehog.

"Cream stop!" I told her, but she kept screaming.

I then took a deep breath of air, and on the top of my lungs I yelled, "CREAM!",

Cream stopped screaming and looked at me with fear still in her eyes. after minutes of silence, finally she spoke "m-miss. Amy?" She asked "I-I'm scared, Mr.S-Shadow is behind y-you." She whispered in fear.

I looked at her in sympathy. "It's okay Cream. He's not going to hurt you or me." I said walking towards the rabbit.

"A-are you sure?" Looking up at me, " Yes don't worry. This the secret I wanted you to keep, I need you not to tell Sonic or the others about Shadow ,Okay?" I asked her as her eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?" She asked as she stepped back.

"Please Cream? He helped me out with something important, and this is how I'm going to repay him." I told her as her eyes changed from shock to confusion as she cocked her head to the side "What did he help you with?" She asked another question.

"Oh!um.. Nothing you need to know at your age." I said as I laughed in uneasiness.

"But I really need you to keep him a secret." I told her.

She looked at me as I gave her a pleading look, waiting for an answer.

She looked at me then to Shadow, then looking down, nodding, She agreed.

"Ah! Thank you Cream!" I said as I hugged her.

"Umh,Your welcome." She said in an uneasiness as I let go of her.

"Ok, will you help me drag Shadows body towards that small spot over there?" I said as I pointed to a small little clearing that tails plane made through the tall grass, just big enough to fit three people.

She looked and nodded, "ok, good just grab under his armpit and drag."

As soon as we were done dragging the unconscious male to the spot we quickly took notice of his wounds, all of his wounds, looked gruesome in the sunlight, all of his cuts looked more like deep gashes, almost as if he went into war.

" , W-What happend to him?" Said a soft voice, I turned my head around to face her, Cream stood there looking at me to Shadow from behind.

I looked back to shadow and looked at his body, seeing the Gashes he had to show.

Not wanting Cream to see the gruesome sight I step infront of the body to hide the wound from her.

"Cream, d-do you, um have the first aid kit?" I asked her.

"Oh yes hold on, I think you left it over where the master emerald was." She said as she turned around and ran towards the crater.

"I'll be right back!"

As I watched her leave I felt a little relieved, I look at shadow and sit on my knees next to him, I look at his face then look down at his leg.

_'What should I do?'_ I ask myself,looking down,_ 'Maybe I should have told Sonic...' _I scowled at that thought '_Ugh!what is wrong with me? First I think I should tell him, then I think otherwise? Why can I make any right decisions?!'_ I yelled in my thoughts as I tug at my hair furious at myself.

***Beep beep beep***

My ears perk up at an unknown noise,

***Beep Beep Beep***

"Huh?" I said trying to follow the noise.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I look down at Shadow, the noise is coming from him?

The buzzing sound is coming from the other side of him, I look as his right arm and there I see a watch looking device on his wrist.

*** beep beep beep***

I look at him then back at his wrist, I reach over and slide the device off of his wrist.

I examined the device, it had buttons over it but it didn't have no time.

My finger accidentally pushed one of the buttons.

And as fast as I pushed the button the wrist device opened up.

"Shadow are you there?" Said a very familiar voice.

My eyes widened as I saw who was on the other end of the call.

"D-Doctor.E-Eggman?"


End file.
